crazy eclipse
by phantomhive-kelly
Summary: bella regresa en esta tercera entrega de esta crazy saga, solicutudes de universidads, neofitos esperando la oportunidad para acabar con su vida y hombres lobo celosos estaran causando problemas durante este fic D hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Crazy

Eclipse

Todos nuestros intentos de huida habían sido infructuosos. Con el corazón en el puño, observe como se apresaba a defenderme. Su intensa concentración no mostraba ni rastro de duda, a pesar de que lo superaban en número. Sabía que no cabía esperar ningún tipo de ayuda, ya que, en ese preciso momento lo más probable era que los miembros de su familia lucharan por su vida del mismo modo que el por las nuestras.

¿Llegaría a saber alguna vez el resultado de la otra pelea? ¿Averiguaría quienes habían ganado y quienes habían perdido? ¿Viviría lo suficiente para enterarme?, me refiero a que si la bella original lo había logrado por que yo no? Tenía la certeza de que saldríamos de este problema, solo que no sería fácil, pero como siempre y desde el momento en que me di cuenta de que ya no era quien creía ser, dejaría todo en manos de mis queridos vampiros, mientras yo trataba de seguir fingiendo que no tenía idea de lo que pasaría más adelante.

El fiero deseo de cobrarse mi vida relucía en unos ojos negros que vigilaban estrechamente, a la espera de que se produjera el menor descuido por parte de mi protector (bitch please es Edward, el no se equivoca cuando estamos hablando de poner mi valiosa y real vida en peligro) y ese seria el instante en el que yo moriría…o eso creía ella.

Lejos, muy lejos, en algún lugar del frio bosque, aulló un lobo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ultimátum**

_Bella: __no se por qué te empeñas en enviarme notas con Billy por medio de Charlie como si estuviéramos en el colegio, tampoco sé como haces para enviarme mensajes a mi e mail cuando no recuerdo habértelo dado, si quisiera hablar contigo, habría contestado, y ya tomaste tu decisión verdad? No puedes tenerlo todo._

_Que parte de "enemigos mortales" es la que te resulta tan complicada de entender, ya sé que me estoy comportando como un estúpido, pero es que no veo otra forma, no podemos ser amigos cuando te pasas todo el tiempo con esa panda de…._

_Simplemente lo paso peor cuando pienso demasiado, así que no escribas mas __bueno, yo también te echo de menos, mucho, aunque eso no cambia nada, lo siento_

_Jacob._

Deslice los dedos y sentí las marcas donde el había apretado con tanta fuerza el boligrafito contra el papel que así había llegado a romperlo, podía imaginármelo mientras escribía, me pareció un poco divertido el haberlo visto haciendo muecas de fastidio e ira, pero aun así seguía siendo mi mejor amigo, aquel que no saldría nunca de la friendzone, pero no era culpa mía, era de Edward, es imposible dejarlo a él. De un momento a otro un olor a quemado llego a mi nariz y metí con rapidez el papel arrugado en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, me eche a correr hacia la cocina y encontré a papa lidiando con la comida.

-que es lo que he hecho mal?-indago Charlie.

-se supone que debes quitar la tapa primero, papa. El metal no se lleva bien con los microondas-explique.

Le ayude también con unos espaguetis que ya estaban pegados al fondo de la olla, el me observaba como si fuese una clase de matemáticas y yo le estuviese enseñando cálculo diferencial.

-se puede saber que estas intentando?- pregunte

-no sé de que hablas-gruño

Papa nunca cocinaba y no sabía por qué en esta ocasión lo estaba intentando, Edward aun no había llegado, pero la verdad es que adoraba cada vez que lo hacía, y no por el hecho de pasar tiempo con mi novio si no por lo que hacía papa frente a él, desde que me escape literalmente sin decirle nada para salvar a Edward, papa comenzó a odiarlo como si hubiera cometido un delito gravísimo, adoraba las caras que colocaba cada vez que lo veía en la casa, los indirectazos que solía lanzarle y lo bien que le hablaba. Era claro que Edward no necesitaba todo eso para saber lo que papa pensaba sobre él, pero aun así para mí era como ver una película, y no me sorprendería que un día llegara a la casa y me soltara la noticia de haberme inscrito a parental control de MTV con tal de alejarme de Edward.

-enserio papa, me he perdido de algo? Desde cuando eres tu el que hace la cena?-pregunte incrédula-o bueno…intentar hacerla.

-no hay ninguna ley que me prohíba cocinar en mi propia casa

-vale vale-le dije- tu veras.

Me miro de reojo mientras me sentaba a la mesa, unos minutos más tarde mi padre se sentó y con un gruñido desplego el periódico que había alli, a los pocos segundos estaba chasqueando la lengua disgustado.

-no se para que lees las noticias, lo único que consigues es fastidiarte.

Hablamos sobre los últimos homicidios que habían ocurrido en Seattle y le dije que era completamente normal que eso pasara en ciudades grandes, sin embargo el dio su opinión al respecto, yo solo escuche-tenias razón-dijo de pronto.

-sobre qué?

-sobre la cena…..quería hablar contigo.

-pues, de acuerdo…suéltalo-le dije

-tiene que ver con Jacob, se que aun estas enfadada con el por lo que te hizo, pero actuó de modo correcto, estaba siendo responsable.

-responsable?...-susurre con algo de enojo

-no te pongas furiosa conmigo de acuerdo?-pidió papa

-furiosa?

-bueno también tiene que ver con Edward.

-no entiendo…..

-creo que te mereces una libertad condicional por buen comportamiento bella, desde que te castigue me has obedecido bien, y no has puesto problema con nada, te quejas sorprendentemente poco para ser una adolecente.

"que parte de no soy normal, aun no entiende la gente de mi?"-pensé-ya veo,….gracias papa-le dije.

-podrás salir pero con una condición.

-por que los padres siempre salen con condiciones, por que no pueden ser mas …..Suaves, you know.

-bella, más que una petición es un orden, eres libre pero espero que uses esa libertad de forma juiciosa.

-y que se supone que significa eso?

-trata de pasar tu tiempo con mas personas que no sean Alice o Edward, se mas sociable, sal del pueblo con Jessica por ejemplo, o con Ángela.

-ok entiendo, pero te diré una cosa, Jessica ya se paso al lado oscuro y no creo que esté dispuesta a ser muy amable conmigo, pero lo intentare, Ángela, bueno ella me cae bastante bien, así que seré sociable con ella, y creo que también quieres que lo sea con Jacob, pero él está enojado conmigo y no entiendo por qué, y hasta que deje de ser orgulloso, yo no aceptare hablarle, esta celoso¡-me queje

-Edward no está de acuerdo con un poco de sana competencia?-pregunto Charlie burlón

-créeme papa, nada que tenga que ver conmigo es normal o sano.

-estas hiriendo los sentimientos de Jacob al ignorarlo de ese modo bella, almenos me gustaría que hablaran y volvieran a ser amigos.

-mira papa, yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, yo no tengo por qué disculparme por nada, yo no soy la celosa, el sí, si quiere que seamos amigos bien…pero que él lo diga, no yo, por que todo lo tiene que hacer la mujer?, que es lo que sigue, también tenemos que proponer matrimonio?, pues no.-me cruce de brazos.

-como quieras bella-dijo-por cierto tienes correo.

Y alli estaba mi primera aceptación a la universidad, papa había ofrecido a ayudarme con la matricula, pero yo insistí en que tenía un fondo universitario aunque no fuera cierto, si me casaría con Edward, al diablo con lo demás, que el gastara dinero en mi era lo que un buen esposo debería hacer.

-pues de acuerdo, pero cuales son los planes de Edward para el próximo año?-pregunto Charlie.

-quiere ser actor porno-le dije con completa seriedad al tiempo que tres golpes se escuchaban en la puerta principal.

-BELLA¡- grito mi papa enojado.

Yo abrí la puerta, y lo recibí con una enorme sonrisa, el entro en la casa mientras papa murmuraba un casi inaudible "lárgate"

-qué tal te ha ido la tarde?

-problemática-susurre para que Charlie no escuchara-él cree que serás actor porno- Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y yo me eche a reír-es broma, es broma.

Nos dimos las manos mientras él me observaba atentamente como siempre, le sonreí y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

-bien te traje mas formularios bella, debes elegir una pronto-dijo Edward.

-Muchacho-interrumpió papá-bella y yo estábamos hablando del próximo año, has decidido ya dónde vas a continuar los estudios?

Edward le sonrió y su voz fue amable.

-todavía no, he recibido unas cuantas cartas de aceptación paro aun estoy valorando mis opciones

-donde te han aceptado?-pregunto nuevamente Charlie.

-Syracuse…Harvard... Dartmounth y acabo de recibir hoy la de la universidad del sudeste de Alaska, por cierto bella, el crédito estudiantil que pediste hace unos meses antes de que mi familia regresara para que universidad era?-papá se quedo sorprendido al saber que había pedido un préstamo sin su consentimiento pero también sonrió, y supuse que fue por que tampoco Edward lo sabía.

-bueno pues…es gracioso saben?-dije son una risita incomoda-lo cierto es que bueno conozco perfectamente a papá y sé que no está muy de acuerdo con que vaya a Alaska, imagínate hace mucho frio, pero…tal vez haya otra carta de admisión de una universidad un poco más lejos que Alaska.

-te aceptaron de otra universidad y no me lo dijiste?-dijeron ambos al unisonó con gran sorpresa.

-si…y si decido ir…..UDTEDES VAN A APOYARME OK?¡

-no hay problema-hablo Edward, y sabia que averiguaría cual era la universidad para poder mandar su solicitud también.

-pero bella, si es mas lejos que Alaska yo no creo que..

-papá, es una buena universidad, aprenderé de una nueva cultura y…..tal vez haga amigos nuevos, tu sabes socializar.

Edward me observo y supe que empezaba a sospechar del nombre de la universidad o más bien de su localización.

-como sea-hablo Charlie-bella, ya sabes nueve y media

-y que paso con mi libertad?

-10:30….-accedió

-bella ya no está castigada?-pregunto Edward-fantástico , estoy seguro que Alice se alegrara, quiere ir de compras así que bella sería una gran compañía.

Charlie suspiro con pesadez y se fue a ver un partido en la tv.

Edward comenzó a pasarme varios formularios, yo me negué a llenarlos, pero daba igual el solo quería mi firma, el resto el ya lo había llenado, así que también me negué a firmarlos.

-hago tu firma casi mejor que tu-sonrió

-eso es falsificación ¡-repuse

-vamos bella, enviar la solicitud de otras universidades no te hará daño

-cuál es el punto cuando terminaremos en Alaska…bueno almenos tu, yo de verdad quiero ir a….

-la universidad nacional de Seúl, no te aceptara si no manejas el idioma al menos aun nivel intermedio-avanzado

-como sabes qué..

-escondiste la carta debajo de un tablón del suelo de tu cuarto.

-estuviste husmeando en mi habitación?¡

-vi cuando abriste la carta hace dos días, yo llegaba a recogerte y tú la escondiste detrás de ti con la esperanza de que yo no hubiese visto el escudo.

-…te detesto con todo mi odio-le dije haciendo muecas

-lo sé-sonrió el captando ese mensaje como un te amo…..estúpido y sensual vampiro.

Edward le hecho un ojo al periódico y vio el anuncio de las muertes en Seattle, frunció el seño y luego suspiro

-los de tu especie?-pregunte

-un neófito, uno recién trasformado, esta sin control por la ciudad-explico el

Yo me quede en silencio mirando mas formularios hasta que me di cuenta que en uno decía estado civil y Edward muy caballerosamente había colocado casada, pensé en decirle algo al respecto pero pensé que tal vez no sería la ocasión indicada, no con mi padre en la casa, le pase el formulario para que el pusiera mi firma (maldito falsificador) y me cruce de brazos.

-terminaremos en Alaska verdad?-le pregunte

-es lo más probable.

-y de que me alimentare una vez me convierta en una de los tuyos, pingüinos?

-no creo que lleguen a satisfacer tu sed, pero hay osos polares y lobos-me recordó.

-ok, primero los osos polares son hermosos animalitos en vía de extinción, respeta la fauna de Alaska, y lobos…..lo dices enserio?, crees que seré capaz de acercarme a un lobo, te recuerdo que mi mejor amigo es uno.

-lo siento, no debí decirlo-se disculpo al ver mi reacción.

-papa dijo que debería verlo…..a Jacob me refiero.

-no-soltó el en tono cortante.

-en realidad no es tan peligroso, antes solía pasar el día en la push, con todos ellos y nunca me ocurrió nada, recuerdas, no, espera un momento, como podrías recordarlo si me habías dejado-recordé

-bella te he dicho mil veces que lo siento, jamás volverle a alejarme de ti-dijo tomándome las manos

-lo sé, solo me gusta molestarte.

-debes saber que los licántropos son inestables, algunas veces, la gente que está cerca de ellos terminan heridas, algunas otras, incluso muertas.

-oh vamos, eso no va a pasar, te lo puedo asegurar, por que siempre piensas en que puede sucederme lo peor? Mírame, he pasado por mucho y aquí me tienes, viva y alegrando vidas, suelo causar ese efecto en la gente, además míralo por el lado bueno, cuando tu no estuviste, el me ayudo a superarlo, puedo confiar en él, y mucho de eso estoy segura, que tu no pienses que sea seguro es por qué te has hecho malas ideas de los licántropos, solo imagina que es como un perro grande y sin amaestrar cierto?, solo necesitas enseñarle a comportarse y será una mascota fiel…..ya sabes _"yo soy tu amigo fiel….uhhh yo soy tu amigo fiel"_-canturreé

-no sé cómo decirlo de forma adecuada-comento Edward-supongo que incluso te sonara envidioso pero ya he estado muy cerca de perderte en el pasado, Ahora sé que se siente en ese caso y no voy a tolerar que te expongas a ninguna clase de peligro.

Me levante de la silla y me dirigí a él, si las palabras no funcionan tal vez los ojitos de perrito triste si, después de todo son el arma mortal de Flin raider alias Eugin fizhervert (nota mental, dejar de ver Rapunzel), me senté sobre su regazo y acaricie su rostro el cerro los ojos.

-tienes que confiar en mí, estaré bien, déjame ir si?, o tendré que usar mi arma mortal.

-tu arma mortal?-pregunto abriendo los ojos con incredulidad.

-así es-dije yo, ojitos de perrito triste en 3…2….1..

-por favor bella-interrumpió mi mirada

-por favor que?-repuse.

-hazlo por mí, por favor, haz un esfuerzo consciente por mantenerte a salvo, yo hago todo lo que puedo, pero apreciaría un poco de tu ayuda, es que realmente no te das cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí?, tienes alguna idea de cuánto te quiero?-y ahora la mirada de perrito triste estaba siendo usada contra mí.

-por supuesto que se cuanto me quiere mi cuchurrumin bonito-dije apretándole los cachetes como a un niño consentido, mientras agudizaba mi voz, así como cuando uno ve algo jodidamente tierno y le habla como si tuviera un retraso mental.

-eso es como comparar un árbol con todo un bosque-dijo el sonriendo

-obvio no¡-me queje mientras él me besaba la parte superior de la cabeza.

-nada de hombres lobo.

Me puse de pie y me cruce de brazos

-tú no eres mi padre, yo solo obedezco a mi padre, y mi padre dice que vea a Jacob, y si se que no lo tratare bien, por que lo golpeare eso es seguro, y me dolerá mas a mí que a él, pero que importa, tengo que hablarle.

-entonces tendré que detenerte

-PAPÁ, EDWARD NO QUIERE DEJARME VER A…-vocifere mientras me dirigía a la sala de estar donde se encontraba Charlie.

-bella-susurro Edward tapándome la boca, y llevándome con gran rapidez de nuevo a la cocina-no me hagas esto bella.

-dijiste que no me permitirás ir, bueno eso ya lo veremos, fue un retardado, pero aun es mi amigo.

**de nuevo yo =D, gracias por los comentarios, siempre me motivan para seguir, los amo queridos lectores, y bueno saludes por parte de edward y la loca de bella =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Evasion**

Era extraño, pero me sentía optimista mientras caminaba desde la clase de español a la cafetería, y no se debía solo a que fuera cogida de la mano de la personificación del hombre perfecto (físicamente no más por que a veces suele ser muy lelo) si no por que mi sentencia se había cumplido ya hora volvería a ser una mujer libre.

Por todas partes posters de diversos colores adornaban las paredes del instituto, anunciando la graduación, el baile, y los recordatorios para comprar el anuario y las tarjetas o invitaciones a dichos eventos.

-ustedes ya han enviado sus tarjetas?-pregunto Ángela cuando Edward y yo nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, ben y Alice ya estaban ahí uno a cada lado de Ángela.

-en realidad,…no, no es que mi familia sea muy grande así que da igual, lo cual no es muy bueno…no recibiré tantos regalos-dije decepcionada, ella sonrió.

-bueno en mi caso es diferente, tengo muchos primos y mama quiere que los invite a todos, me quedare son mano escribiendo sus nombres en las tarjetas.

-yo te puedo ayudar, tengo letra bonita-me ofrecí

-eres un encanto bella, pasare por tu casa cuando puedas.

-prefiero que sea en la tuya, ya no estoy castigada, y estar en casa de Charlie me hace sentirme de esa manera.

-ya no estás castigada?, eso es fantástico que haremos para celebrarlo-pregunto Ángela-

-se me ocurren algunas ideas-dijo Alice

-siempre y cuando no conlleve sobrepasar las fronteras de los estados unidos, estará bien para mi-aclare mirando la mueca en la cara de Alice.

Ángela siguió insistiendo en celebrar mi recién recuperada libertad y acepte salir a algún lado, tal vez el fin de semana o cuando tuviera tiempo, supuse que eso alegraría a Charlie, después de todo se lo había prometido, hubo un momento en el que Alice tubo una visión, Ángela se altero un poco pero nada de qué preocuparse, Edward aseguro que no era nada del otro mundo solo algo sobre jasper, no puse demasiada atención a su explicación sobre la visión de Alice, había tomado la mañana de quitarle su celular dentro del instituto y andar pegada a facebook, así que era poco probable que algo me distrajera de mis actualizaciones sobre mis hermosos oppas coreanos y demás intereses que tenia.

Una vez acabamos la jornada escolar nos dirigimos a casa de Charlie, en el camino Edward me recordó cierto regalo que había estado evitando.

-van a vencerse pronto y lo sabes

-que cosa?-pregunto sin perder la mirada de su celular, ahora me encontraba hablando con una amiga.

-los billetes de avión para ir a visitar a tu madre

-a si esos billetes…..tal vez los use.

-Esme se pondrá triste si no los usas.

-oh por dios enserio¡ no no no, tengo que ver donde están-dije con gran entusiasmo

-debajo de …..

-no eso Edward, yo aquí emocionándome por unos fics que tengo con unas amigas.

El suspiro con algo de resignación, en parte creo que ya se había acostumbrado con mis ocurrencias y mi particular pero encantadora forma de ser, una vez llegamos a casa nos dimos cuenta de que Charlie ya esta alli, no nos recibió muy amable y eso era por la presencia de Edward, yo deje mis cosas en mi habitación y más tarde me dirigí a la cocina con Edward, y me dispuse a lavar los trastes sucios.

Coloque de nuevo en el celular de Edward, música al azar que el tenia en su lista de reproducción y que yo le había bajado en el almuerzo, seguro que me regañaría luego pero seguro que valdría la pena ver su rostro una vez que recibiera una llamada y le sonara un ringtone de one dirección.

Papa y Edward cenaron en incomodo silencio mientras yo seguía lavando platos, una eterna tarea por el desorden de Charlie, la música era lo único que mantenía el ambiente más….soportable, pensé que sería el momento indicado para divertirse independientemente de que ellos no lo hicieran y coloque con rapidez "c mon c mon" de one dirección, cortesía de uno de mis contactos en facebook, cuya obsesión por dicha banda ya pasaba la fanaticada normal.

Lo cierto es que no sabía la letra de la cancion y era posiblemente como la segunda vez que la escuchaba, de no ser por la radio, pero me gustaba el ritmo y me puse a bailar mientras seguía en mi tediosa labor, ignorando el hecho de que Edward le contaba a Charlie aprovechando mi despiste, el hecho de los billetes de avión.

-de eso ni hablar¡-grito Charlie colocándose de pie, y llamando mi atención

-que sucede-dije colocándole pausa a la lista de reproducción.

-no te irás con él a florida, por que no llevas a Ángela o a Jessica, pero e….no, no es para nada una buena idea.

-si llevo a Jacob?-pregunte

-Jacob podria ser una buena opción

-…..fantastico-sonrei

-bella-regaño Edward.

-siempre he querido ir a Disney, tu y yo sabemos que contigo no puedo ir alli-le dije a Edward giñando un ojo, el frunció el seño en señal de que no estaba de humor para bromas en contra de los vampiros, pero no era mi culpa que de florida fuera un lugar soleado.

Una vez pude convencerlo le prometí que no pasaría nada, Edward se fue a su casa prometiendo que volvería cuando Charlie estuviese roncando, y de lo que se salvo, papá intento darme una charla de padre responsable sobre sexo, le jure que era virgen, pero incluso así fue vergonzoso; la única virginidad que había perdido era la mental, pero eso era culpa de los oppas. (_Palabra de cariño para referirse a los chicos coreanos)_

La idea de ir a ver Jacob ya que Edward no parecía volver pronto paso por mi cabeza, pero luego recordé que en la mañana había intentado encender a mate y no funciono, por lo que no sería una buena idea, papa se ofreció prestarme su auto y la repentina fantasía de prender las sirenas para que todos me dieran paso se hizo con mi mente pero volviendo a la realidad, decidí quedarme en casa, todo era mejor que un regaño de papa, y encima uno de Edward.

_**i´m back people jaja, espero que disfruten este cap =D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Razones**

El sol estaba tan oculto entre las nubes que no había forma de decir si se había puesto o no. Me encontraba bastante desorientada cada que miraba por la ventana, le había insistido a Edward que quería la ventanilla en el avión, y él con gusto me la cedió, pero me aburrí al no ver nada, una vez estuvimos de nuevo en tierra el rento un auto y seguimos el camino a casa de mama.

-has estado mucho tiempo callada bella-observo Edward-eso no es común en ti, te has mareado en el avión?

-no, solo estoy algo decepcionada

-por qué?

-Jacksonville queda muy lejos de Disney-susurre-tenía la esperanza de conocer a Mickey Mouse algún día.

-bella-suspiro Edward casi en burla-te llevare a Disney, lo prometo.

-dime cómo?-le exigí-no puedes ir conmigo, tanto en Orlando como en California hace calor, a menos que me lleves a parís, lo cual no me molestaría, pero entonces si fuéramos a parís ya no me importaría ir a Disney, si no que, me llevaras al palacio de Versalles…el palacio-susurre dejando volar mi imaginación.

Una vez estuvimos alli, mama nos abrazo pero sabía bien que nos analizaba, al otro día fui con ella a caminar por la playa, Edward por otra parte se invento una tarea del instituto para evitar salir.

-sabes hija-dijo mama-me preocupan Edward y tu

-por qué mama?-pregunte

-van mucho más enserio de lo que pensaba, hay algo extraño en cuando están juntos, te mira de una manera tan protectora, es como si estuviese dispuesto a interponerse delante de una bala para salvarte o algo parecido.

-el secreto de eso madre, es saber entrenar a tu hombre-le dije, ella me observo apunto de soltar una carcajada –ok bien, no lo entrene, el venia así pero creo que eso me agrada bastante-respondí.

-no lo sé, es diferente bella-dijo mama-el siente algo muy intenso por ti, y muy delicado, me da la impresión de no comprender del todo su relación como si me estuviesen escondiendo un gran secreto.

-no te preocupes mama, no hay nada que ocultar, el es solo un muchacho que conserva muy bien su juventud y yo una chica que ama a los coreanos, nada de misterio en eso o sí?

Esas mini vacaciones con mama me hicieron sentirme reconfortada aunque el calor y la humedad de florida no me agradaron demasiado, Edward y yo pasamos buenos momentos junto a mama, y creo que eso era algo que el apreciaba realmente, una vez estuvimos dentro del avión camino a casa me propuse dormir.

Edward me aviso que habíamos llegado a casa, y que Charlie me había extrañado bastante, de hecho me abrazo y eso fue algo que me sorprendió, pero era natural quien no me extrañaría? Es broma.

-podrías llamar a Jacob primero que todo?-me pidió casi como rogando

-pero él no quiere hablar conmigo-dije yo

-lleva fastidiándome con sus llamadas dad cinco minutos, desea hablar contigo con toda su alama, no me ha dicho por que, solo que es importante.

-enserio?-pregunte yo mientras mis labios dibujaban una sonrisa maldadosa, Edward se puso rígido y luego el teléfono sonó, supuse que sería Jacob y conteste.

-casa de isabella Swan, en que puedo ayudarle?-hable con voz de recepcionista.

-por qué no me has llamado antes?-exigió Jacob

-espere un momento en la línea mientras nuestra operadora lo conecta con la extensión requerida….

-BELLA DEJA DE BROMEAR CONMIGO¡-escuche subir el tono de su voz, mientras tomaba mi celular y colocaba una melodía que Edward habia compuesto en piano para mi

-bella¡-seguía escuchando su voz del otro lado de la línea, yo reía para mis adentros, era divertido, Edward cerró los ojos mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro como diciendo "no tienes remedio" y papa me observaba con una expresión aterradora esperando que hablara por fin con jake.

-gracias por su espera-volvi a imitar la voz de la operadora para finalmente dignarme a hablar-diga?-pregunte

-era necesario todo eso?-pregunto el

-de que estás hablando?

-estas de broma verdad?-su voz se estaba comenzando a poner tensa

-broma?...cual broma?

-deja de jugar con las palabras bella ¡-me regaño

-te sientes bien jake?

-como sea…necesito hablar contigo

-claro dime en que tu humilde servidora puede serte de utilidad?-el suspiro del otro lado de la línea pero hablo

-iras a clase mañana?

-no por voluntad propia, de eso puedes estar seguro…pero si, por qué?

-curiosidad

-y de que querías hablar?-pregunte mientras miraba mis uñas y reconsideraba la oferta de Alice de hacerme un bonito manicure.

-nada en especial, solo quería escuchar tu voz.

-me alegra escuchar eso-dije algo sonrojada mientras Edward fruncía el seño y yo le mostraba la lengua-le alegra que me hayas llamado supongo que yo…

-debo irme-interrumpió

-qué?

-te llamare pronto vale?

-espera un momento, acosaste a Charlie todo el día solo para hablarme menos de un minuto que estabas pensado grandísimo….hola?...jake?...ME COLGO¡-grite de pronto tirando el teléfono con enojo.

El resto del día me la pase pensativa, para quienes hacían de audiencia (papá y Edward) era como si mi mente andará en otro planeta, y así era, un planeta llamado Jacob, el muy orgulloso me había colgado, y aun no entendía por qué después de que me había ignorado los últimos días ahora de repente quería hablar conmigo, trataba de que mi memoria acerca de este instante según el libro recordara todo con lujo de detalles pero lo cierto quera que después de un tiempo me di cuenta que solo recordaba lo esencialmente impórtate, como lo que me pasaría respecto a dolores físicos, y posibles traumas mentales, de por sí ya estaba medio loca lo único que faltaba era que olvidara los hechos importantes de no debería olvidar, para almenos tratar de prepararme mentalmente para cuando llegasen, en ese momento me encontraba preparando la cena y a mi mente seguían llegado las preguntas sobre Jacob, el paquete de hamburguesas congeladas que llevaba en la mano se me resbalo , pero Edward lo tomo con rapidez y lo puso sobre el mesón .

-que es lo que está mal?...bella-pregunto mientras me sacudía para devolverme a la realidad.

-nada-dije para luego sonreírle, el me miro preocupado y yo le asegure que todo andaba bien.

Casi habíamos llegado al instituto al siguiente día, Edward lucia relajado y estaba bromeando, me mostraba esa sonrisa estúpidamente perfecta que tanto amaba pero de repente tenía las manos aferradas al volante e intentaba controlar la fuerza para no romperlo en pedazos.

-Edward?- lo llame- que tienes…te duele la pancita?-pregunte colocando mi mano efectivamente en su pancita.

-no bella, no es eso

-quieres ir al baño-afirme yo sonriente

-si te pido que hagas algo...Confiarías en mí?-me pregunto con un deje afilado en su voz aterciopelada.

-Edward -susurre sonrojada-estamos en la escuela como puedes decirme eso-lo moleste con una mirada coqueta.

El me miro serio y yo me quede callada-quiero que te quedes en el carro, quiero que esperes aquí hasta que regrese por ti.

-por qué?-pregunte yo curiosa.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi. Había sido difícil no distinguirlo sobresaliendo como lo hacía sobre el resto de los estudiantes, incluso aunque no hubiera estado reclinado contra su moto negra, parqueada de forma ilegal en la acera.

-tienes que aceptarlo Edi-hable-se ve genial.

El rostro de Jacob era la mascara tranquila que yo conocía tan bien. Era la cada que solía poner cuando esta decidió a mantener sus emociones bajo control, lo hacía parecerse a Sam

-anoche el te pregunto por el instituto por qué sabía que yo estaría donde tu estuvieras, buscaba un lugar seguro para hablar conmigo, un escenario con testigos.

-espera…Jacob no quería hablar conmigo?...quería hablar contigo? desde cuando te prefiere a ti que a mí?-pregunte cruzándome de brazos-sabes, no me voy a quedar dentro del auto.

Ambos salimos del auto tomados de la mano y caminamos hacia Jacob, los otros estudiantes que andaban por alli apenas llegando para empezar clases, observaban a Jacob como si fuera un rebelde peligroso, lo cual a mi parece lo hacía ver más sexy, sin embargo la distancia que todos ellos mantenían sobre Jacob hacia que se creara como una especie de burbuja privada que nadie sería capaz de atravesar.

-podrías habernos llamado-hablo Edward tan protector como siempre colocándome detrás de él.

-lo siento, no tengo sanguijuelas en mi agenda

-eso fue bajo-le susurre a Edward, mientras trataba de contener la risa.

-podríamos haber hablado cerca de la casa de bella

-no entiendo que tiene de malo hablar ahora-interrumpió Jacob.

-ya sé lo que has venido a decir, mensaje entregado, considéranos

- advertidos-repuso Edward mientras yo los miraba a ambos conforme cada uno tomaba la palabra.

-advertidos?-pregunte en voz baja para mí misma-y estos dos de que estarán hablando, oye jake-pregunte y ambos dirigieron sus iradas hacia mi-que está sucediendo?

-no se lo has dicho a ella?-pregunto él en dirección a Edward-acaso temes que se ponga de nuestra parte.

-por favor, déjalo ya Jacob-pidió Edward con voz calmada.

-que es lo que no se….Edward?

-no te ha dicho que ese hermano gigante que tiene cruzo la línea el sábado por la noche, paúl estaba cerca y tenía todo el derecho de…

-era tierra de nadie¡-mascullo Edward.

-NO ES ASI-Jacob estaba claramente echando humo.

-que paso? por qué?, alguien está herido?-pregunte yo

-no te inquietes, todos están bien-me tranquilizo Edward.

-no le has contado nada en absoluto, a que no? Ese es el momento en el que la mantienes apartada? Por eso ella no sabe qué..

-vete ya-lo corto Edward a mitad de la frase y su rostro se volvió de repente amedrentador.

Entonces hubo un silencio incomodo, habían más estudiantes observando lo que pasaba, vi a Tyler y a Ben, incluso a Mike observándome con preocupación, entendí que había algo que Edward no quera que yo supiese, algo que Jacob posiblemente no me ocultaría y estaría tratando de decirme, algo que haya hecho que tanto los cullen como los licántropos se encontraran en el bosque, y era posible que aquella vez donde Alice quedo paralizada, hubiese sido la visión de lo que en ese momento estaba pasando.

-ya déjate de cursilerías para protegerme Edward-lo regañe, el me miro sorprendido pero no dijo nada, por otra parte Jacob sonreía satisfecho-no soy tonta, pero parece que eso aun no lo entiendes muy bien, es victoria la que causo todo esto no es así?

-no pasa nada-me susurro-no pasa nada, nunca dejare que ella se te acerque, no pasa nada.

-no crees que bella tiene derecho a saberlo? Es su vida-hablo Jacob.

-realmente crees que herirla es mejor que protegerla?-lo reto Edward

-ella es más fuerte de lo que crees-repuso Jacob-y lo ha pasado bastante peor.

Edward se quedo en silencio y su rostro mostro una mueca de dolor, sabía que podía leerle el pensamiento a Jacob, y el de seguro estaría mostrándole todos aquellos recuerdos sobre mi miserable intento de olvidar a Edward cuando él estaba lejos de mi.

-oye ya basta-le dije a jake-delo en paz, constantemente recuerda lo que me hizo, por que hacerlo sufrir más, yo puedo sola con ese trabajo, así que para ya- pedí.

-está bien como quieras pero me gustaría que volviéramos a vernos como amigos, como son viejos tiempos.

-yo también Jacob, lo prometo iré a visitarte, aunque mi niñera no esté de acuerdo.

-novio y niñera…gran trabajo sanguijuela-hablo jake de nuevo molestando a Edward, pero la voz del director del instituto nos saco del tema a todos.

-señor cullen, que ocurre aquí?, algún problema?

-ninguno señor Greene. Íbamos ya de camino a clase

-excelente supongo, creo que no conozco a su amigo.

-No es amigo mío, pero ya se estaba yendo

-solo vino a saludarme señor-interrumpí-pero como dijo Edward ya se iba, adiós jake, que tengas un lindo día¡-me despedí fingiendo bastante alegría-bueno señor, si nos disculpa nos vamos a clase….vamos Edward-dije tomando su mano y desapareciendo dentro del edificio.

Llegamos un poco tarde a la lección del señor Berty, quien recitaba un poema, sin embargo hizo caso omiso a nuestra llegada y nos sentamos en la última fila del salón, mi mente seguía divagando sobre el tema de victoria, Edward fingía poner atención, pero en ocasiones me observaba por el rabillo del ojo, en busca de algo, tratando de leer mis expresiones, yo traba de no mostrar ninguna, aunque con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza era algo complicado.

Así que eso era el verdadero deseo de venganza, de hacerle sentir a Edward lo que ella sintió al perder a james?honestamene lo encontraba injusto, quiero decir , a esa que el pasa? Fue james quien empezó su no sana obsesión conmigo, fue el quien se busco solito su propia muerte, yo no tengo la culpa de haberle despertado su cazador rastreador vampiro, lo que sea interno. Intente en planear mis propias opciones de escape una vez estuviese frente a aquella pelirroja letal, pero nada parecía venir a mi mente, si corría, bueno eso no era un opción ella es mil veces más rápida que yo, también es fuerte, y sus sentidos más sensibles que los míos, en resumen era una pobre alma en desgracia, débil y sin oportunidades de librarse por sus propios medios de su cazador, abrí mi libreta de notas y arranque una hoja, tome mi bolígrafo y escribí algo, para luego pasarle la hoja a Edward.

-**Hola guapura**-escribí, vi que sonrió al leer ese mensaje inesperado, luego de unos segundo me devolvió la hoja.

-_Hola bella_.- leí, y me decepcione pro su respuesta.

-**qué clase de respuesta es esa?, me esperaba un…hola hermosa chica, o algo así, pero está bien perdono tu falta de imaginación, cambiando de tema, que es lo que ha pasado?, y no me vengas con el rollo protector; por favor.**

-_Alice vio regresar a victoria, te saque de la ciudad como simple precaución, aunque nunca hubo oportunidad de que se acercara a ti de ningún modo. Emmett y Jasper estuvieron a punto de atraparla pero ella tiene un gran instinto para huir, se escapo justo por la línea que marca la frontera con los licántropos de un modo tan preciso como si la hubiera visto en un mapa. Tampoco ayudo que las capacidades de Alice se vieran anuladas por la implicación de los quileute, para ser justo tengo que admitir que los quileute podrían haberla atrapado también si no hubiéramos esto nosotros de por medio. El lobo gris grande pensó que Emmett había traspasado la línea y se puso a la defensiva, desde luego Rosalie entro en acción y todo el mundo abandono la casa para defender a sus compañeros Carlisle y Jasper consiguieron calmar la situación antes de que se nos fuera de las manos. Pero para entonces Victoria se había escapado. Eso es todo._

-**y que pasa con mi papa? Que tal que esa desquiciada loca vengativa vaya por él? no puedes saber que pasa por la mente de victoria, sencillamente por qué no estabas aquí, Florida fue una mala idea.**

-_no iba a dejarte marchar sola, con la suerte que tienes, no habrían encontrado ni la caja negra._

-**te recuerdo que viví 17 maravillosos años de mi vida sin ti, y tuve bastante suerte…..hasta me gane un dinero en una rifa cuando tenía 13 años, encima de todo, tu eres el pesimista, recuerda que la mente es muy poderosa, si piensas que el avión va a estrellarse…pues eso seguramente es lo que pasara, pero está bien, digamos que mi mala suerte hiciera caer el avión, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tu hubieras podido hacer al respecto?**

-_por que tendría que estrellarse?_

**-fuiste tú el que empezó con lo de la caja negra ¡maldito pesimista, encímale a eso que los pilotos estuvieran borrachos.**

-_fácil, pilotearía el avión_.

Fruncí el seño con algo de enojo pero seguí escribiendo, haber que puede hacer el con mis fatalistas ocurrencias.

-**explotan los dos motores y caemos en una espiral mortal hacia el suelo**.

-_esperaría a que estuviésemos lo bastante cerca del suelo, te agarraría bien fuerte, le daría una patada a la pared y saltaría, luego correría de nuevo hacia la escena del accidente y nos tambalearíamos como los dos afortunados supervivientes de la historia._

Golpee mi frente con la mesa repetidas veces, y entendí que el también podía llegar a ser tan ocurrente como yo.

-qué?-susurro

-nada-respondí.

Más tarde en clase de cálculo, irónicamente en la única en la cual no estaba con Edward pero dios, si era la única en la que realmente lo necesitaba escuche algunos murmullos delante de mi asiento.

-apuesto a favor del indio grandote-decía alguien, mire a hurtadillas y vi a Tyler, Mike, Austin y Ben con las cabezas inclinadas y juntas, conversando muy interesados.

-está bien-susurro Mike- ¿han visto el tamaño de ese chico, el tal Jacob, creo que habría podido con cullen-Mike aprecia encantado con la idea.

-no lo creo-discrepo Ben-Edward siempre tiene algo, siempre es tan…seguro de sí mismo, me da la sensación de que más vale cuidarse de él.

-estoy con ben-admitió Tyler-además, si alguien se metiera con Edward, ya saben que aparecerían los hermanos enormes que tiene.

-¿han ido por la push últimamente?-pregunto Mike -Laurent y yo fuimos a la playa hace un par de semanas y créanme, los amigos de Jacob son todos tan descomunales como él.

-uf-intervino Tyler-menos mal que eso ha terminado sin que la sangre llegara al rio, ojala no averigüemos como podria haber acabado la cosa.

-pues si hubiera leña, a mi no me importaría echar una ojeada-dijo Austin-quizá deberíamos ir a ver

-alguien esta de humor para apostar?

-diez por Jacob –propuso Austin

-diez a cullen-replico Tyler

-diez a Edward-imito Ben

-Apuesto por Jacob –intervino Mike.

-bueno chicos alguien sabe de qué iba el asunto-pregunto Austin-eso podria afectar a las probabilidades.

-puedo hacerme una idea-apunto Mike para luego dirigirme una sutil mirada, al mismo tiempo que Ben y Tyler.

-mantengo mi apuesta por Jacob.

Yo sonreí y me puse de pie me acerque a ellos los cuales ya estaban algo sonrojados pro que de seguro que se dieron cuenta de que había escuchado todo.

-primero que nada muchachos, hay que saber disimular, pero eso es difícil en un hombre, lo entiendo, y segundo…..apostar por quien va a ganar sobre mi es ridículo, sin embargo permítanme apostar, les daré diez dólares a los que votaron por Edward si el gana, y diez a los que lo hicieron por jake, sin embargo si Edward gana los que votaron por jake, serán mis esclavos por 10 días, y si gana jake, yo seré su esclava….trato?

-estás loca?...apostaste a favor de Edward, eso nos deja más que claro quién va a ganar-se quejo Austin

-en realidad yo acepto el trato, bella y Jacob tienen algo especial que me atrevo a decir, es bastante competente con su relación con Edward-dijo Mike –trato-acepto estrechando mi mano-que el mejor gane

-así será-sonreí yo.

**he vuelto bellas ¡ y bellos jajja, lamento la demora como siempre, pero aqui sigo muy fielmente a ustedes mis queridos lectores, espero que les agrade este nuevo cap, y ya saben preguntas, dudas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, todo es bien recibido, los quiero bye=D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naturalezas**

No me quejo de la semana que acababa de pasar, aunque lo que más me preocupaba era el temita de Victoria, pero eso no arruinaría la graduación, aunque para mí se veía mas lejos que para los demás, y todo por culpa de esas malas notas en calculo, no sé si recuerden pero esa es la única materia que veo sin Edward….pero siguiendo con el hilo de la historia, calculo y victoria eran mis principales preocupaciones, el otro día había estado en casa de los cullen donde tuve la oportunidad de escuchar la explicación que antes Edward me había dado.

-somos siete, Bella y con Alice de nuestro lado, dudo que victoria nos pueda sorprender con la guardia baja. Pienso que es importante por el bien de Charlie, que nos atengamos al plan original-hablo Carlisle.

-no dejaremos nunca que te pase nada malo, cielo. Ya lo sabes, por favor no te pongas nerviosa-interrumpió Esme y luego me beso en la frente.

-yo estoy muy contento de que Edward no te haya matado aquella vez-hablo Emmett recordándome los viejos tiempos cuando Edward tubo que succionar el veneno que james había dejado en mi sangre-todo es mucho más divertido contigo por aquí- Yo le lance un giño y le sonreí el hizo exactamente lo mismo, aunque Rosalie lo haya mirado con cara de pocos amigos.

-bella, debes decirme que no estás preocupada por esto-hablo Alice mirándome con ternura.

-la verdad es que no se, un día me levanto diciendo, rayos Victoria viene por mí, y al otro día digo….que rayos hoy no pasara nada, pero es imposible que no me sienta algo perturbada de vez en cuando, además si no era para tanto, como dicen todos, por que me llevo Edward a florida?

-pero ¿No te has dado cuenta de que Edward es un poquito dado a reaccionar de manera exagerada?

-un poquito?, que manera tan delicada de decir que tiende a ser un fastidio…..pero un fastidio lindo-sonreí, Carlisle y Esme también lo hicieron.

Esa noche salieron de caza, le pedí a Edward que cazara unos cuantos pumas por mí, yo volvi a mi casa y me dispuse a echarle un ojo a mi blog, los seguidores seguían creciendo y las preguntas sobre el reencuentro sobre los protagonistas llenaban el correo, no obstante como buena administradora trate de responderlos todos hasta que me canse y me fui a la cama.

Esa mañana encontré una nota al lado de mi almohada

**_"Volveré tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo de echarme de menos, Cuida de mi corazón…lo dejo contigo"_**

Ahora tenía todo un sábado entero sin nada que hacer, sin mi niñero novio por ahí siguiéndome, sin mucho más que hacer aparte de mi turno en la tienda de ropa, Newton´s Olympic; una vez llegue alli la señora newton discutía de algo con Mike, me dispuse a entrar en la tienda, sin embargo ella dejo claro que no tendrían mucha clientela hoy y que no era necesaria mi presencia, ella pidió disculpas por haberme hecho ir, y yo repetí que no era nada de qué preocuparse, lo único que me pidió hacer por ese día fue llevar un paquete de folletos amarillos a un bote de basura enfrente del establecimiento.

-genial-susurre- madrugar un fin de semana es pecado y me dice que hoy no es necesario que trabaje?...-nunca estaba de buen humor cuando perdía mi valiosa mañana de sueño pero seguramente lo superaría cuando mi mente se viera concentrada en algo mas, y ese algo apareció una vez lance los folletos al bote de basura, un anuncio bastante llamativo capturo mi atención, me acerque un poco más hacia el bote de basura, quien estuviera observándome diría que mi intención era buscar algo entre la basura.

**Salvemos al lobo de la península de Olympic.**

Mi rostro se ilumino y corrí hacia mi auto, pise el acelerador y fui lo más rápido que pude por la autopista camino a la push, era posible que Alice no viera venir esto, ya que fue una decisión inesperada, pero algo era seguro, una vez que Edward se enterara….estaría en problemas.

La cara de Jacob empalideció una vez me vio llegar, aun no detenía del todo el auto cuando lo vi en la puerta de su casa, se le veía bastante sorprendido.

-Bella?

-HOLA JAKE ¡-salude con mucha energía una vez Salí del auto.

-BELLA ¡-grito en respuesta y la sonrisa que había estado esperando atravesó su rostro como el sol en un día nublado, los dientes relampaguearon contra su piel cobriza-NO ME LO PUEDO CREER… como has llegado hasta aquí?

-me escape –sonreí-por que soy una chica malaaa.

-impresionante.

-hola bella. Saludo Billy impulsando su silla hacia la entrada para ver a qué se debía toda aquella conmoción.

-hola bil… ¡

Y en ese momento me quede sin aire, Jacob me había sepultado en un abrazo gigante, tan fuerte que no podía respirar y me daba vueltas en círculo, este es el momento que toda fan de Jacob espera, poder sentir de cerco sus perfectos pectorales…(imaginación sexy en 3..2..1)

-es estupendo tenerte aquí.

-si…sí que lo es-sonreí sonrojada siguiendo con mi imaginación sexy.

El rio y me puso en el suelo-bienvenida de nuevo, bella-me dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, pero lo que dijo también me sonó como un cálido "bienvenida a casa.

Decidimos caminar un rato, sin embargo el parecía saltar en lugar de caminar, le recordé tras tres caídas que yo no tenía piernas de tres metros y que me tuviera paciencia.

-bueno y a qué va esto en realidad?-me pregunto mientras caminábamos- o sea desde la última vez que… bueno antes, ya sabes… lo que quiero decir es que simplemente todo ha vuelto al mismo lugar que antes de que él se fuera? Se lo has perdonado todo?

-supongo que sí...

El rostro de Jacob se chispo como si acabara de chupar un limón.

-desearía que Sam te hubiera tomado una foto cuando te encontramos aquella noche de septiembre en el bosque, seria la prueba A.

-oye no estaba tan mal, además me había caído en el bosque, no es como que hubiese llorado como magdalena por que el me dejo.

-lloraste como magdalena

-claro que no…..en mis recuerdos no parece de esa manera, si puede que de la rabia haya soltado una que otra lagrimita, pero te recuerdo bien que cuando Sam me encontró yo estaba dispuesta a irme de party hard, pero nadie me hizo caso, además….ni siquiera tu lo culparías por marcharse, si conocieras sus motivos….no espera…creo que si lo harías.

-sorpréndeme- pidió irónico.

-Edward me dejo el pasado otoño por qué pensaba que yo no debía salir con vampiros, pensó que sería mejor para mi si él se marchaba….estúpido mártir.

-Jacob tarde en reaccionar, lucho consigo mismo duran unos minutos.

-pero volvió no?-susurro-parece que le cuesta atenerse a sus propias decisiones.

-tu también te vas a ir, prometiendo no volver, y luego regresaras después de un tiempo, más exactamente el día de mi boda y….-vi la expresión en su rostro, me miraba como si yo fuese un unicornio parlante así que cerré la boca.

-tu boda?

-cual boda?

-dijiste que volvería el día de tu boda?

-eso es ridículo, yo no me voy a casar aun

-aun?

-bueno si, aun…..por que si quiero hacerlo.

-entonces por qué dijiste que regresaría el día de tu boda?

-por qué…..quiero bailar vals contigo?-sonreí y le hice ojitos de perrito arrepentido.

-a veces no entiendo lo que dices.

-no eres el único-le asegure recordando a todos los cullen-pero ese no es el tema, te decía que si mal no recuerdas, fui yo la que corrió a salvar su vampírico trasero, y lo trajo de vuelta.

-que paso realmente cuando te fuste por el…

-pues, toma asiento querido –dije señalando un tronco-por que esto es largo.

Comencé a contarle todo lo que recordaba sobre ese tiempo que pasamos juntos, luego sobre los vulturi y los poderes de Alice, quedo fascinado una vez termine su sonrisa parecía seguir ensanchándose

-quieres decir que la adivina chupasangres no puede vernos?

-Alice, dilo con propiedad, Alice-repetí

-eso es genial-aun seguía emocionado.

-ya que conoces toda la historia….quieres decirme que paso cuando fui a visitar a mi madre?

Su versión de la historia fue mucho más detallada a la que Edward me había dado, también deje claro que Edward me había contado lo mismo, Jacob pareció confundido un momento pero luego siguió hablando

-Sam se enojo contigo

-conmigo?

-el odia a los cullen, creo que es obvio decirlo, y creí que no había nadie con tanto derecho de odiarlos como tu después de lo que te hicieron pero ahora que ve que los dejaste entrar en tu vida nuevamente como si nada hubiese sucedido….se sintió traicionado.

-oh por favor¡ cuántos años tienes Sam, 14? Ya no es un niño puberto, la vida continua.

Jabob insistió en que la naturaleza separa a la presa y al cazador, dando el ejemplo del pez y el águila, se que un pez no va a besar a un águila, como dejo él, bastante claro, pero yo también tengo mis argumentos al respecto.

-dime, el pez y el águila son animales racionales?

-claro.

-idiota, el único animal racional es el humano, es por eso que Edward y yo no nos vemos como presa y cazador.

-el no es humano, debiste empezar buscado pro los de tu propia especie.

-y que…debería entonces estar perdidamente enamorada de Mike newton?

Jacob se ofendió por la expresión que coloco repentinamente.

-yo soy humano-dijo tomándome de la mano.

-los humanos no se convierten en lobos, jake.

-no es lo mismo, yo no escogí ser lo que soy

-Edward tampoco, por que sigues con esto, lo único que logras es hundirte más, y más.

-los humanos normales huyen de los monstruos, bella, y nunca he proclamado ser normal…solo humano.

Discutir con Jacob resultaba demasiado agotador, así que decidí rendirme y me senté a su lado.

-la verdad es que me pareces humano del todo…un humano raro…pero humano-sabia que me está contradiciendo pero, no quería verlo enojado.

-me siento humano-aseguro él.

Miro a lo lejos y volvió el rostro, le tembló el labio inferior y se lo mordió con fuerza

-oh, jake-murmure al tiempo que intentaba abrazarlo, no quería verlo triste y mucho menos llorar, pro que era seguro que terminaríamos llorando los dos como viudas en un funeral; sabia que Jacob sufría, pero no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo, aun así debía intentarlo su pena me dolía a mi también, después de todo el se había convertido en parte de mi y no había nada que pudiera cambiar eso.


End file.
